


He's mine?

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A lot of love n angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Leo misses Neymar a lot





	1. And it began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a hopefully short story with more chapters. This is fictional and all that shit.

And just like that Neymar was gone. Leo was distraught what could he possibly do without Neymar? It had been so long since they've played without him. He missed him already. Everyone told him to get over it since Neymar was probably already over it but he just couldn't. 

It was like Leo had actually had a relationship with Neymar. But he hadn't he was just pathetically looking at Neymar's Instagram holding back tears as he saw how happy the other man was. 

 

Philippe coutinho is joining and Leo wants to jump off a bridge. Because he's just like Neymar. And it makes Leo's heart hurt when he sees him. 

He looks up to Leo  
He's young and dumb  
And worst of all he's best friends with Neymar. 

Leo's heart aches again

Leo can sometimes hear Philippe watching PSG games and cheering on his teammates. He was so proud of them he would say to whoever wanted to listen. He gets roomed with Philippe a few times so he should know. 

" Yes Ney make me proud."  
He could hear Philippe mutter watching on his phone the latest PSG match. Leo could practically see the stars in Phillippe's eyes watching PSG play. Leo shook his head knowing the kid would soon leave for PSG. Just like Neymar.

Leo could feel stupid tears on his eyes as he flipped away from Philippe getting his attention.

" Oh im sorry. That's too loud no?"  
Philippe asked in broken Spanish. Leo just shrugged his shoulders once he sat up. His broken Spanish reminded him of Neymar. Philippe frowned before saying something Leo couldn't forget even if he could. 

" Yeah I miss Ney too"  
He said it so loudly too. As he looked at his phone once more before turning it off. 

Leo huffed he didn't even try to deny the statement as he attempted to sleep the heartbreak off. But sadly for him Philippe went on. 

" He always makes me proud. But now im even prouder."  
Philippe stated before giving Leo one last look before heading to sleep. 

The next day felt just as awful. It was raining out so no anything really. Phillippe seemed just as tense as Leo as he was pretty quiet the whole morning till his phone rang. 

And Philippe changed his eyes lit up with stars as he answered. 

" Hola Neymar whats up?"  
Leo groaned softly before getting up and leaving the room. Leaving Philippe confused more then ever. Leo really didn't want anything to do with Neymar at the moment. 

A pov change to Philippe

" Hey Phil babe its been a while since we hanged out. I'm here for a while how about I come to Spain for a few days?" 

Philippe could die from happiness right here and now. Of course he agreed he missed his best friend. Neymar would arrive in a few days and Philippe could not fucking wait. 

" Yeah it'll be really fun-Dani stop c'mon I'm on the phone ow, ow okay I gotta go Phil."  
And with that Neymar ended the call but Philippe didn't care he couldn't wait for his best friend to finally be here. He didn't notice the whole Dani thing Dani was always fucking around with Neymar. 

"Huh Leo must have left"  
Philippe thought to himself as he looked at the empty hotel room. Philippe was still quite new here and it was rather lonely he was basically hanging with however spared him a glance. 

Philippe frowned as he knew he would have to spend the afternoon alone again. He spent the time organizing his clothes, fixing the hotel room, eating a late lunch and then a quick nap. 

" Fuck" Philippe are you in there? I uh forgot my key in."  
Philippe was finally woken up by a certain Barca player

Philippe let out a low yawn as he stood up. Sure he was kinda pissed Leo woke him up but he wasn't about to be enemies with Leo Messi. He slammed open the door and then ran back to bed hoping to sleep. 

 

" Sorry"  
He could hear Leo mutter. Philippe didn't bother to respond. He can't be upset now Neymar is coming soon. And that made his heart a bit happier.


	2. Idk man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippe gets deep and Ney comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello losers take this shit

Philippe knew Leo constantly avoids him but it wouldn't really bother him expect for the fact he's suppose to replace Neymar and Leo can't even look at him. Nonetheless be close friends with Leo. But it didn't matter Philippe would fix it later. Right now he was just way too happy to say anything. 

Neymar had came to Spain surprising Philippe in the morning. Philippe didn't mind as Neymar had walked into his house with coffee and a big smile. How Neymar got his key? He had no idea. He couldn't help the smile tug at his lips as he slipped out of the shower and hurriedly put on clothes. Neymar was waiting for him after all.

" Philippe you look happy."   
Someone commented as he slipped on his shirt. He looked at the tall person who had commented on it. Geri. 

Okay so Philippe didn't hate Geri. He really didn't. Its just he got way too into everyone's person space and he had heard horror stories from Neymar about his pranks. So Philippe didn't want to try himself with Geri. Or for anyone on that matter. 

Philippe really thought he wanted this. This meaning he wanted to play at Barca but everyone was still not over Neymar leaving. Hell Geri would sometimes look at him open his mouth and then close it as if he realized he wasn't Neymar or when Rafinha starred longingly at Neymar's locker. Everyone seemed like they we're still trying to process that Neymar wasn't going to come back ever. 

He would have to talk to Neymar about that he just couldn't go with this the whole season. But Philippe just turned to the taller man.

" Really? I'm always happy"   
Philippe said back trying to be loud enough for Geri to hear. He didn't bother to correct the other man on calling him Phil it wasn't worth it at this point. Plus it would just be embarrassing. 

" No you always have that sad pout thing face."   
Geri said back rather loudly gaining some peoples attention. Casuing Philippe to blush a light pink at the attention. He couldn't bring himself to deny it because Geri wasn't wrong. Neymar had taught him the " Pouty puppy dog face" to use. But before he could even utter a word someone spoke up. 

" He's not wrong, baby face"   
Suddenly the room became very quiet as everyone turned to all too familiar voice. Neymar. Geri turned to the door suddenly his mood going up a bit.

" NEY"   
Philippe squealed out as he ran towards the other man. Neymar laughed at his happiness to see him. And sent a small smile to Geri.

But the room was quickly flooded with awkward tension as Neymar grabbed the smaller man in a position where they were both looking at each other. With the only noise being Philippes giggles. Once the giddiness left his body he felt himself blush as his teammates eyes watched the both of them. 

" Aye grab your shit, Phil I got a day planned"   
Neymar said smiling at Philippe seeming to ignore the awkwardness of being there with his former teammates. Philippe nodded quickly getting off Neymar to grab his bag. From where he was he could see Leo frown and look away. 

He would ask later about it but for right now he would hang out with his best friend when he had finally grabbed everything he saw Neymar mindlessly on his phone. 

" Lets go Ney"   
Philippe announced as he headed for the door. Neymar looked up from his phone a small smile on his lips. Before directing his attention to Philippe and following him but not before saying.

" Hi Leo!"   
Waving at the shorter man and then turning his attention to Rafinha. 

" Princess you better be taking care of Phil"   
Neymar commented as he pointed a finger at Rafinha which lead the other man to laugh and look the other away nodding. Neymar then looked at Pique. 

" You think I forgot you, giant? Come fucking hug me you, dick"   
Neymar said suddnely being genuine with his thoughts. Geri stood for a minute before running towards the other man and embraccing him. 

" Well you be back?"   
He asked Neymar simply while everyone watched carefully. Neymar nodded. 

" I'll be here tomorrow. We can all hang out like old times."   
Neymar muttered back making sure to make eye contact with Luis and Leo to show them that he had missed them amd everyone else too. 

" I have to go Geri, c'mon dude Phil is waiting for me"   
Neymar joked as he detached himself from Geri's grip. And gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo deserved to win today but go off I guess iran


	3. Leos turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets a bit sadder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEO DIDNT DESERVE TO WIN TODAY AND ICELAND DIDNT DESERVE THIS AND NIGERIA DIDNT DESERVE THIS SO A SAD CHAPTER FOR LEO

Leo was trying to get better he really was. Now he didn't spend spend hours scrolling down and refreshing Neymar's Instagram account. Instead he spent his small free time he had watching youtube videos of Neymar playing. Either it be from his Barca days or even his PSG days now. He swore Philippe got him in the mindset to watch Neymar's matches.

He didn't tell anyone that of course till Philippe walked in on him basically glaring at his tv screen as he watched Neymar dribble past defenders and heades straight for a goal.

" Uh Leo, are you okay? "   
The other man had asked as he watched Leo bite his bottom lip and grip his phone rather tightly. Leo looked at him and quickly went to turn off the tv in embarrassment. 

" Yo- i, you didn't see that "   
Leo barley managed to say out as the younger man gave him a concerned look. Before shrugging his shoulders the man did do the same thing after all.

" Its okay Leo! Sometimes I watch Neymar play too."   
Philippe blabbered on as he took a seat next to Leo on his bed. Leo looked away from Philippe knowing the other man didn't know the full truth of the matter. 

" Yeah he is rather good."   
Leo managed out. Philippe's eyes widened at Leo. This is one of the few times Leo talks or even looks at him. Philippe thinks it's progress. 

They didn't get to go on with the conversation as Leo grabbed his gym bag and headed out. After all pratice started in 3 hours and for Leo he just wanted to get out of there. 

Leo brushed off the embarrassing memory it made him cringe everytime he recalled it. 

" Hey Philippe why are you smiling?" 

Leo rolled his eyes at Geri's attempt to get Philippe to open up or even talk to the taller man. But everytime Philippe looked at Geri all Geri saw was a lost puppy in Philippes eyes. 

Geri always seemed to invade everyone's space but it didn't really matter as no one minded but Philippe did. Leo could tell at his discomfort being drawn on. As Geri noticed him. The conversation went on but Leo didn't bother listen to it till he heard a certain persons voice and he turned to the door. 

Neymar. 

He was as precious as ever. Leo attempted to look away. He was here for Philippe of course. So while the other man was turned grabbing his stuff. He  starred at the former Barca star. He looked so different but looked the same. 

Don't stare  
Don't stare   
Don't let him know you miss him  
Don't let him know   
Don't stare 

 

And of course as God would have it Neymar's eyes meet his and Neymar winked at him. 

" Hi Leo"  
Neymar said looking right at him and smiling. Leo felt he could fall apart right there everything was so different but yet the same and it upset him more then it probably should have. 

Philippe then said something and headed out the door. But Neymar didn't follow instead he slammed himself into Geri for a hug. 

Leo's heart thumped 

Geri smiled and Leo could see pure happiness in his eyes 

His stomach twisted and turned 

Neymar just barley managed to untangle himself from Geri smiling brightly at the taller man. 

His head did cartwheels.

Neymar looked at Leo one last time and then left.

He felt physically sick.

The rest of the day was hellish as he could only think about Neymar it was even worse now. Geri attempted to comfort him for a while but soon had to head home. 

" C'mon Leo don't worry too much about him. Besides Philippe is gonna take care of him"   
Geri had told him and suddenly Leo's blood ran cold at what Geri might be implying

" What?"  
Leo asked feeling a rise of panic in his chest. 

" You know best friends? Leo I know you know what a best friend is right?"   
Geri asked playfully as he kissed the others forehead and headed out the door not bothering to wait for an answer. 

Leo took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Just thinking of Philippe and Neymar as more then best friends made him feel worse. But then again Neymar had always loved older men and he really doubt he'd go for the kid. 

Leo spent the rest of the night struggling to sleep. Even with knowing he had pratice tomorrow he just couldn't sleep. So many thoughts wondering through his head all at once. 

And then and there Leo decided that love really does sick. 

" Beep" 

" ..."

" Beep"

"..." 

" Leo get your fucking ass up. You have 20 minutes before pratice starts your so lucky my gorgeous and smart ass checked on you."   
Leo groaned as he heard someone's voice and felt someone's arms shake him awake from his slumber. Geri. Of course. 

" Seriously Geri. Ugh hold on."   
He groaned out as he got up and pushed the giant out of his room to change. 

" Oh and Neymar is going to be at practice so don't look too shitty"   
Geri said playfully as he walked off probably towards the kitchen to rob Leo of his food. Leo whinned at hearing that. 

So much for a productive day. 

He at random put on some clothes as he raised down stairs toothbrush in mouth and heading to the kitchen sing. He gurggled and dropped his tooth brush in the sink and looked for Geri. 

Geri took the change to scare the other man and snuck up from behind him. 

" FU-ck Geri don't do that"   
Leo said as he held his chest he was breathing heavily at the prank. Geri just started laughing as he almost fell on the floor. 

" Yeah yeah whatever come on man we have 10 minutes here's your coffee"   
Geri offered him a cup of coffee he must have made while Leo was changing. Leo gave him a grateful smile and ran rather quickly to Geri's car. 

The ride was not peaceful at all as it was filled with Geri's offkey singing which made Leos heart wrench because it reminded him of Neymar and when Geri wasn't singing he was teasing him about Neymar.

Leo never got a break.

Once the duo had finally arrived it was a race to get in and change and then get into the field. As they hurriedly ran into the locker room expecting no one there instead he was greated by Neymar and Philippe. 

Philippe was sitting on the bench that was located in the middle of the locker room and Neymar was on one kneel between Philippes thighs laying a ice pack on the mans knee. 

" Whoa we really have walked into something huh Leo?"   
Geri said out loud gaining the other two men's attention. And never had he wanted to kill Geri more then today. 

Philippe blushed red while Neymar just let out a low hmm. 

" Philippe dumbass tripped when we were walking in"   
Neymar explained as he placed the ice pack down and reached for his phone instead. 

Jealously 

Red hard jealously was in Leos eyes as he just wanted to get change and leave. Geri could sense it as he patted the other mans shoulder in sympathy. Philippe made brief eye contact with Leo. Making Leo just that much more mad. 

" Really Ney? A selfie right now? Anyone special for?"   
He heard Philippe ask the other man as Neymar appeared to be off on the corner taking pictures. And for the first time Neymar blushed a light pink before replying. 

" Yeah they're for Davi bitch"   
Neymar said as he hit the backside of Philippes head with a smile. Philippe rolled his eyes as he got up and grabbed Neymar's arm pulling him into the field. 

It was gonna be a long day


	4. Philippe's very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippe gets hurt a lot man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy Neymar is so fucking cute and deserves the world

Philippe's morning was going pretty great I mean Neymar had woken him up with water ballons that he then had to change the other man for a good hour to get revenge. His coffee was too hot which made Neymar giggle as he cursed out.

And now he was walking with Neymar to the locker room. He was attempting to look at Neymar's phone but the other had blocked him from doing so with his arm. Just as he barley managed to get a peak at who Neymar was texting he was shoved to the ground and had fell in the middle of the parking lot with his teammates watching. They obviously looked the other way to stop the laughter. Philippe was bright red. 

" Oh shit Philippe are you okay? I didn't mean to push you that hard Jesus I'm sorry."   
Neymar had said as he placed his phone ground and then tried to help the other man up. Philippe just blushed harder as he grabbed the others hand. 

" No its okay really its ow ow its fine"   
Philippe managed to get out his knee was scratched and felt painful. Nothing too extreme but it still hurt a whole lot. Neymar quickly lifted him and and attempted to carry him. 

" What? Ney what are you doing?"   
Philippe said out of doubt as the man preceded to carry him bridal style he could hear the light snickers from his teammates and at this point Philippe want to hide? Not exactly it felt nice in Neymar's hands. 

" I'm carrying you, silly."  
Neymar stated as he walked into the locker room and dropped me off in one of the benches. I sent him a small smile of greatfulness.

" Here I'll get you ice wait right here"   
Neymar announced as he gave Philippe one last look and headed off running for ice. Philippe couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Neymar. The man had only tripped after all and yet he was helping him out as if he was dying. 

His teammates soon came in as well they all looked right past him as they changed and left. Some giving Philippe an almost knowing smile. Philippe didn't bother with them anyways. Neymar soon came back 6 minutes later to he exact Philippe was counting. 

" Here let me"   
Neymar muttered as he slipped right in between Philippes thighs and iced his knee. 

" you know you're being a tad dramatic, hun"   
Philippe said playfully as he patted Neymar's hair making Neymar send him a deathly look before shrugging his shoulders. Philippe just went on starring as Neymar kept the ice on his knee he was a bit lost till the locker room door slammed open. 

Leo and Geri arrived and Philippe wanted to leave right then and there. Leo gave him a bitter look before looking away from the duo. Geri seemed to find the situation funny as he then asked.

" Whoa we really have walked into something huh Leo?"  
And Geri turned to playfully pinch at Leo's shoulder. Leo said nothing of course as he just started changing that made Philippe feel uneasy as ever. While Neymar gave him him once last look that told him it was okay and spoke. 

"Philippe dumbass tripped when we were walking in"  
Neymar said while smirking as he handed me the ice back knowing we had already wasted a lot of time with the damn ice. Leo turned and nodded with something odd in his eyes almost as if he were upset? 

Geri just started laughing as he also started laughing at the situation. Philippe turned to look at Neymsr he was grining once again at his phone and Philippe tried to bring himself at ease with this. 

Philippe threw away his ice as he walked with Neymar outside. Neymar then took a seat near where Philippe would be practicing but not close enough to bother anyone.

And pratice began as Leo and Geri finally made it out they had to do extra laps around the field while everyone else began warming up. Philippe always made sure to turn to make sure Neymar was paying attention and of course he would always meet Neymar's glance as the man would make a fun face at him. 

He was doing some type of practice and he had been paired with Geri, Leo and Luis. That made Philippe uneasy he looked at Neymar for reassurance the man sent him a thumbs up. Philippe calmed down.

But sadly enough for Philippe as the passing game began Leo had by " accident launched the ball hitting Philippe straight in the face. 

Philippe really dislikes Messi at this point. 

He keeps his eyes close as he stumbles to the ground he doesn't bother doing anything till he hears someines voice that matters. 

" Phil? Honey? Are you okay? C'mon open your eyes."   
He heard Neymar say as he finally snapped his eyes open looking at the crowd of people all around him. Philippe rubbed his forehead as the other hand reached out for Neymar. 

" Ney Ney?"   
He said more in a question form. Neymsr nodded as he reached up for Philippe's hand and picked him up. 

" Cmon buddy lets go inside and get more ice."   
He said seriously as he picked Philippe again and carried him. This time he didn't hear the same snicker as everyone was more worried then anything. 

" Don't hurt him again, Leo"   
He heard Neymar hiss as he moved away from the other man in favor was taking Philippe back inside. Philippe could see Leo's face crumble and he could tell it was gonna get worse from there. 

The rest of the day was fillied with ice packs and long car drives to different places. Philippe didn't mind it. Because with that came 

Neymar's beautifully horrible singing in the car 

Or 

Neymar handing him some weird ice cream for Philippe to try 

Or 

When Neymar attampeted to carry the other man in a strange way of showing love.

And so much more. 

Philippe doesn't mind this. 

" Philippe I'm tired"  
The other man whinned bringing Philippe's attention back to him. 

" Then let's go home? And relax?"   
Philippe suggested as he they drove back to Philippe's house. It was so calm and Philippe could swear he saw stars in Neymar's eye whenever the man looked out the window. 

"I can't Dani wants to chat later"   
Neymar answered as he pulled into Philippe's rather lonely turned house and quickly ran to open the door for Philippe making the man blush. 

Philippe rolled his eyes as he dragged himself to bed while Neymar happily moved himself to the guest room suddenly forgetting his tiredness in order to call Dani. 

And to say the least as soon Philippe's head hit the pillow he fell right to sleep. 

" Philippe" 

" Philippe" 

" Philipppppeeeee" 

" What? Jesus Christ Neymar"   
He answered as he threw himself up it was only 8am and Neymar was poking at his cheek which he didn't mind much at all he was just being stubborn. 

" Someones at the door and its too scary for me to check"   
Neymar whinned as he scooted into Philippe's had as if to prove the point of the matter. Philippe sighed before getting up but not before Neymar pulled him back into bed. 

" Wait Philippe, here take this just in case"   
And with that Neymar handed him a baseball bat he had stored away that the other man had found. He sighed again before hugging the other man who was too pure for his own good and took the baseball bat. 

The knocks rang throughout the house as Philippe approached the door and unlocked and swang it open baseball bat in hand. 

" Why are you at my home at 8am?"  
Philippe asked the " intruders" Philippe really should have gussed it was them as he placed the metal bat on the floor.

" Why do you have a bat in your hand?"  
Geri asked raising an eyebrow while Leo avoided his glace and Luis smiled at the man. But before he could even speak Neymar came out of no where running. 

" Don't worry Phil I'll help you"  
Neymar yelled as he grabbed the bat and almost made a hit for Geri if it weren't for the fact Philippe threw a pillow at him to slow him down. 

" Ney, seriously? "  
Philippe aksed in betweens giggles as he saw the man dramatically fall into the floor with a thud. 

" I was trying to make sure you weren't being killed"   
Neymsr defended himself as Philippe helped him up. Philippe couldn't help but shake his head at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how much y'all wanna bet that luis is gonna bite ronaldo when they got against each other


	5. Leo and Phil are idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Leo are iffy sometimes

Okay so maybe kicking the ball at Philippe's face was the wrong way to go with the situation. But it wasn't Leo's fault it was technically Philippe's for making him jealous. Don't judge okay Leo's still learning how to deal with this shit.

But now he was kinda screwed as he had held in his anger for the last half an hour and now that Philippe was suppose to be in his group for some kicking activity. He couldn't help himself. And Leo did regret it as soon as he launched the ball not expecting it to hit Philippe that hard.

Everyone soon surrounded Philippe hoping the damage wasn't too bad for the younger player. Leo just couldn't get the words out to apologize to the other man as his mouth was let open. 

Out of the sudden he was pushed back as Neymar made his way to Philippe everyone backed up at seeing an angry Neymar. Neymar crouched down to the other man. 

"Phil? Honey? Are you okay? C'mon open your eyes."   
Neymar said stroking the other mans hair hoping he would open his eyes. 

Guilt and more jealously ran circles around Leo's stomach. How could he have let it get this far? He didn't dare look at Geri knowing his friend would be disappointed in Leo's actions. 

But just as Neymar had said the words Philippe's eyes snapped opened as he rubbed his forehead with one hand and the other grasped for Neymar. 

" Ney, Ney?"   
The other man repeated more as a question then anything else. Neymar smiled at him and Leo's heart pounded just that much faster.  Neymar then helped the man up and surprisingly enough the skinny man picked up Philippe. 

Leo didn't bother here everything else Neymar said as he gave Leo a heart breaking glare before 

" Don't hurt him again, Leo"  
He heard Neymar hiss at him as he then carried Philippe inside. Leo looked at his teammates aroumd him to make sure he heard Neymar too. They all had because they gave Leo pitiful looks and Geri avoided his eyes while Luis sent him a look of disgust. 

The practice went on Luis and Geri were unnaturally quiet so much that Leo wanted to just scream to make them talk or anything. Once practice was finally over they reached the locker room where Neymar and Philippe were already gone. Leo sighed its always his fault. He had to talk to Geri and Luis about this. So once they had arrived at Leo's house to drop them off Leo spoke up. 

" Hey you guys wanna go inside? I feel like we should talk?"   
Leo asked already feeling anxious as his teammates shared looks with each other before hesitating to nod. All three members headed inside where they took a seat on Leo's sofa

" I'm sorry I don't know why I did that to Philippe. I have nothing against the kid really its just with Neymar around its so stressful and I'm sorry"   
Leo finished he couldn't even bring himself to look up the other two. 

" His name is Phil."  
Luis finally said 

" What?" 

" Neymar calls him Phil and his name is Phil"   
Luis went on as Geri nodded with him

" Leo its okay to deal with heartbreak hell we all felt it when Neymar left us- the team. Its hard but you don't see us fighting Phil. Thats not okay, you're gonna have to apologize Phil."   
Geri explained while Luis agreed with him. 

Leo didn't want to say so but they were right. Geri is always right and Luis eh he can be right sometimes. 

" Okay I'll apologize next practice I promise"   
Leo said looking at both of them deciding to accept his mistake. But Geri just shook his head at the man. 

" No, Neymar said that he would like to hang out anytime with us. So that means tomorrow we're going to Phil's house and you'll apologize."   
Geri finished as he went to turn on the tv hoping to ease the tensions while Luis went to the kitchen of course. 

" Okay- wait why would Neymar be with Phil?"   
Leo asked confused at Geri 

" Because they're best friends remember? Of course Phil is gonna let him stay there."   
Leo heart hurt once more as he heard that. But everything went back to normal as everyone started jokibg around again and Leo felt at peace.

The next morning at around 7am he was woken up by a screaming voice. 

" LUIS AND LEO GET THE FUCK UP. WERE GOING TO PHIL'S HOUSE"   
Geri screamed as he ran throughout the house banging pots and pans to wake everyone up. And Leo for a spilt minute thought to himself selling Geri to any other club might just be a good idea. 

" God i hate you Geri"   
Leo muttered not loud enough for the other man to hear of course as he grabbed some clothes that were decent enough. When he finally headed to the kitchen he saw Luis half asleep and Geri handing him a coffee. 

" Okay c'mon everyone we have time to spend."   
Geri announced as he dragged the other two to the car. 

" Do you even know where Phil lives?"   
Luis groaned out as he tried to lay back in the back seat. 

" Of course I do, do you take me as an idiot? Don't answer that"   
Geri muttered to the two as he started driving and Leo went straight back to sleep.

" Dont make me go home and grab the pots and pans to wake you guys up."  
He heard Geri threat them as he groaned along with Luis as they both stepped out of the car and approached Phil's house. 

Geri started knocking and when I say knocking i mean just banging at the door while Luis and Leo looked on miserably. He stopped just as he heard foot steps approach the door and unlock and open it.

Phil appeared with what looks like a metal bat. And he looked relived to see it was just us as he placed the bat down next to him. 

" What are you guys doing at my home?"   
He asked confusingly as he looked at the three of us. Leo couldn't help but look at the slight bump on his forehead and feel just as more guilty.

" Why do you have a bat in your hand?"   
Geri responded teasingly but before Phil could even answer he heard running foot steps. 

And out of the blue a wild neymar appears running in as he grabbed the baseball bat Phil had left on the floor. 

"Don't worry Phil I'll help you"  
He yelled as he was about to swing way too close for us for comfort but before he could even do that Phil hastily threw a pillow at the other man making him stop. 

Neymar then dropped to the floor as if he was an actor. And Leo's heart fluttered at the mans playfulness but then stopped when he saw Phil laughing his eyes sparkled and he was holding his belly as if that could stop the laughter. 

And God forgive him all he saw was pure love in Philippe's eyes for Neymar. 

So that's why, that's why, that explains everything. Leo didn't get to keep thinking as he was interrupted by Phil speaking up. 

" Ney seriously?"   
He asked playfully as he picked the other man up from his spot on the floor. 

Neymar pouted at him before saying 

" I was just protecting you Phil"  
He whinned as he latched himself to Phil. And thats when Leo noticed both of the men were shirtless only in boxers. Leo wanted to die at that very moment. 

" Hey Phil anyway can we go inside? I feel like we should all talk."   
Geri said finally as he also was thinking at the two guys basically cuddling each other. 

" Alright c'mon inside"   
Phil said softly as he moved back to let everyone in. Phil and Neymar lead the three to the kitchen table that looked rather too clean. 

" So whats up?"   
Neymar finally asked after a few minutes of silence. Neymar could never handle silence Leo thought bitterly to himself as he waited for Geri to speak up. Geri didn't say anything instead look at Leo so he can explain himself. 

" I'm sorry Phil I didn't mean to kick the ball at you're face and im sorry"   
Leo said quickly avoiding the other man's eyes. 

" Oh"   
He heard Neymar say as he went up to touch Phil's shoulder. Phil looked at Leo confusingly before saying. 

" Its okay Leo! I knew it was just an accident no need to apologize!"   
Phil said with a bright grin on his face as he looked just as shocked as Neymar well he was trying not to. 

" Well you guys can stay and play fifa if you want or"   
Phil didn't get to finish as Geri agreed and they all moved to the couch but before Leo could Neymar grabbed his hand and took him into the hallway.

" Thanks for apologizing to Phil. Its nice to see you get a long with him."   
Neymar said softly as layed a kiss on Leo's cheek before walking to the sofa to check up with everybody.

And suddenly this wasn't so bad for Leo. Sure Phil and Neymar carried on being affection with each other with made Leo's heart angry. But Neymar would also involve Leo with somethings they did including a tickle attack.  

But before things could go on Neymar's phone rang and Neymar happily got up and reached for it quickly. 

" Hey guys I'll be right back I have to take this."   
He said as he was already out the door before anyone could really respond. Phil smiled and shook his head. 

Now or never right? 

"So Phil you're good friends with Neymar huh?"  
Leo asked not meaning the harsh tone to it but Phil just smiled at him and nodded almost child like. 

" Yeah I notice you guys are good friends almost too good to be friends"   
Leo said finally deciding to get the message across that he knew and Phil stopped what he was doing to look at Leo. He didn't even have to look at Geri to see Geri was going to kill him later. 

" What?" 

" I know you like him or is it you guys are fucking dating? I see the hearts in your eyes when you see him"   
Leo hissed him back as he heard Luis sigh and leave for the kitchen letting Geri handle this. Phil starred at him for a minute opening and closing his mouth before smirking at him and saying. 

" So what if I am? He isn't yours Leo."   
Phil clamied calmly as he gave Leo a look that could kill. Geri stood up befpre Leo could even react and whispered a harsh no. 

" Hey Phil, Dani's on the phone he wants to talk to you too"   
Neymar's voice rang out through the room and Phil raised a eyebrow at him and smirked even harder as he walked off. 

Leo could kill someone and he wanted to kill Phil to be exact.


	6. Who will win bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out Phil's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No game today and I'm sad :(

And just like that Leo apologized to him? Phil was so confused, didn't Leo hate him? Sure he sorta knew why Leo hated him. But apologizing to him? That's new. 

Neymar was by my side when everything happened. He was just as confused as he looked at Leo cocking his head to the side. In the men I just forgave Leo no point in dragging it out farther then needed. And Neymar gave me the biggest smile at that and whispered into my ear. 

" You know you didn't have to forgive him and yet you did. I'm proud of you Phil you're growing up"  
Phil would do just about anything for Neymar to smile at him like that again it was so adoring and carefree Phil could cry. 

Soon enough Phil offered to go play fifa everyone agreed as they headed to the couch and play. But Phil soon noticed Neymar wasn't there he looked around till Neymar popped up around the hallway. 

" Lookin for me?"  
He asked with a small grin as he took a seat next to Phil on the floor. A few seconds later Leo walked in and say down next to Luis shyly. 

The next few hours were flooded with laughter as Phil was jumped more then one time by Neymar tickling him. Making him lose more then when. But Phil didn't mind the close content. He did mind when he would get uncomfortable looks from Leo. 

But a few minutes later Neymar's phone rang. And Neymar happily flopped off of Phil's stomach and went to take it with a simple wave. Phil smiled even brighter the things this man could do to him. 

" So Phil you're good friends with Neymar huh?"  
Leo asked out of the blue as he paused the game much to Luis dismay. Phil grined deciding to ignore the insensitive tone in Leo's voice and gave him a quick nod. He then turned to Geri who looked like he was about to slap Leo. 

"Yeah I notice you guys are good friends almost too good to be friends"  
Leo said even more bitterly he looked at the other men hoping for an explanation on why Leo was acting like this. Luis just got up and left not wanting to watch meanwhile Geri had his hands on his face. 

" What?"  
Phil asked deciding he'd rather not answer that question knowing the other man would probably grow angry. God did he know he had a crush on Neymar? How obvious was he? 

Neymar. Neymar was such a sweet yet so confident that Phil would hope he could be one day. Anything that Neymar did he would love to do one day. And although him transferring to Barca had left a strain on their friendship it had made it tighter after. Neymar's eyes always sparkled before he but the field to play and he always kisses Phil's cheek before a game and he always whispered positive words on the phone whenever Phil lost a game. Neymar was pratically everything he could dream of and more. 

"So what if I am? He isn't yours Leo."  
Phil replied trying to hold in anger deciding to be calm and cool. But he looked at Leo and realized he wasn't angry about Neymar leaving. He wasn't angry about Phil replacing Neymar. He was angry that Phil was closer to Neymar. He was jealous of Phil. 

Just then Geri came up to Leo and whispered something that made Leo glare at him. But before anything could be said or done Neymar called me outside to talk to Dani. Phil smirked at Leo before waving and heading out. 

Phil could hear some shouts inside the house and he thanked God he wasn't in Leo's position at the moment. The call with Dani only seemed to last a good 15 minutes as Neymar deicded to end it as it was getting long but not before whispering into the phone something. 

Once entering the house Leo was gone from the sofa and Luis was rubbing his forehead while Geri was standing uncomfortably. 

" Hey guys what's up?"  
Neymar asked as he lead Phil to sit down next to him practically on top of him. Geri bitterally smiled at the duo before saying. 

" Leo doesn't feel to good. Do you mind going with Luis to get vapour rub?"  
Geri asked slightly in hesitation but Neymar just nodded eagerly as he grabbed Luis and ran off to the car saying something about a race. 

" Okay Leo get your ass over here were going to be talking about this. You too Phil."  
Geri announced as Leo stumbbled out of the bathroom. His eyes red a clear sign he was crying his eyes out. Phil didn't look for long as he felt guilt in his stomach. 

" Okay Phil why don't we start with you. Do you like Neymar? Or what?"  
Geri asked softly and I blushed hard at the question. I was hoping only this would all disappear but it looks like it isn't. 

" Yeah I do a lot actually."  
Phil said feeling lumbs in his throat as he looked away from the duo only to hear Leo sigh. 

" I do too, Phil" 

And with that everything was quiet. Either from shock or from the fact this situation was so odd and awkward for all three parties. 

" Well you both love Neymar. Why don't you let Neymar decide? You both get one day to wow Neymar and at the end of the say tomorrow. You'll both confess to him and he'll pick one or the other"  
Geri explained as he leaned back in his chair. Leo looked uncomfortable at that but nodded anyway. And I nodded as well. 

This is fine I've known Neymar longer and I'm closer to Neymar. Hell Neymar and I could be lost childhood friends we knew everything about each other. And with that the door slammed open. 

" We've got shit to help cure you Leo"  
Neymar called out as he placed the vapour rub in Leo's hand and grinned wildly at him. 

"Aye Neymar come sit with me"  
Sure I didnt have to start fighting for Neymar's love till tomorrow but a hesd start was always nice. Neymar quickly nodded as he took seat basically on top of me. We both giggled at his silliness even though I really didn't mind. 

Geri shook his head at me with a small smile on his lips. Maybe Geri wasn't too bsd after all. Really everyone only spent one more hour at the house. I sent Neymar as much flirty signals as I could while Leo just watched in jealously. And I would have to say I would if it weren't for the last minute. 

Just as everyone was about to leave and saying bye's and so. Leo gave Neymar a kiss on the cheek before saying. 

" I've missed hanging out with you, Ney. Wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
He asked giving Neymsr puppy dog eyes. And gosh Phil could kick his ass outta here right now if it weren't for Neymar smiling and saying a yes rather too quickly. Leo gave Phil one last look and the three other men walked out. 

 

" So you gonna come with Leo and I to hang out?"  
Neymsr asked as we walked to my bedroom and plopped down on the bed together. Phil couldn't help but nod before saying. 

" of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
And just like that the night went on with lame jokes, selfies and watching tv. Once Phil had made a joke snd heard Neymar not giggle he looked to his right to see the man was fast asleep. 

" I love you Ney and that's why I'm not gonna let Leo have you"  
Phil muttered as he tucked himself into bed with the other man. But just as he was about to fall asleep he got a message. 

Huh he was added in a group chat with 3 other people. Numbers he did not recognize at all. 

Random number: Hey Phil its Geri, we decided to make a group chat!


	7. The true lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Phil figure some things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if yall didn't already know i love neymar and i cant wait for him to play tomorrow yeeet

Random number #2: We? You mean you did Geri? Oh its Luis btw. 

Random number #3: can I just sleep? Its Leo I guess 

Me: yeah guys I'm tired lets talk tomorrow. Neymar tired me out. 

Geri: ooooo how'd he tire you out? ;)))

Me: * image of a selfie with Neymar sleeping soundly with Phil.* 

Luis: Get it Phil. ;)

Leo: Seriously? Sleeping with him? That's really low. 

Me: calm down we didn't do anything. Jesus. Besides even if we did he isn't yours Leo.

And with that Phil placed his phone down deciding he'll deal with everything later. He just wanted to sleep at this point. He heard buzzing beside them as he could hear Leo's spite not today satan. 

 

*****************

Me: Seriously Phil? 

Luis: I mean he's not wrong Leo.

Geri: Go off Phil :)

Leo: Geri ???? Luis????? I thought you guys were on my side. 

Geri: I'm unbiased dude but i can make comments and save for Luis. 

Leo: I hate you guys 

And with that Leo threw his phone to the floor just wanting to fall asleep and try again in the morning. Who knew pinning after a man could lead to so much trouble.

Trying to get Neymar's attention was hard. 

Trying to get Neymar's attention while he's at a different team is hard.

Trying to get Neymar's attention while he's at a different team and having another man lust over him was hard.

And yet Leo still kept at it he knew he would have to out do it with Phil as his " opponent". Now if it was a few years ago Leo could have easily won Neymar's attention. But things have changed and he didn't know how to get the other man to even look at him. 

" Don't worry about it Leo, if its meant to be between you and Neymar it'll be"   
Geri reassured him as Leo was caught going through the damn group chat messages. Once again he had managed to get insecure about everything again. 

Geri was there to resassure the other man after the messages from yesterday. But Leo just couldn't help but let his mind wonder what Neymar and Phil were doing. It made him pretty upset to be honest. Phil could be giving Neymar a blowjob and he could never know or even worse he could be confessing his feelings and Neymar could be kissing him romantically as if it was cliche romance movie. 

But a sudden buzz knocked him back into reality as he looked at his phone once again. Geri moved to look over at his shoulder as he opended up the group chat. 

Phil: i just wanted to sleep and you guys keep messaging here. 

Leo rolled his eyes at Phil's dramaticness he knew Phil had been up anyway. Living with Neymar meant getting up at 8am and sleeping at 2am. The man was basically a boy at heart. 

" Hey Leo if it'll make you feel better we can go over to Phil's house and-"   
Geri didn't even get to finsih his sentence as Leo was nodding quickly eager to get to Phil's house and see Neymar. 

" I'll race you to the car."   
And with that Leo took off ready to win Neymar's heart over.

*******

" Geri stop knocking so loudly"   
Leo said embarrassingly as he saw the man basically slamming his hand against the door. Geri raised an eyebrow at him before saying. 

" Leo, Neymar and Phil could be fuckibg right now but okay if you say so buddy"   
Geri said as he stopped his obnoxious knocking to take a look at Leo. 

Leo blushed a hard red at what Geri had said as he shook his head at the other man. He was so impatient they hsd only arrived two minutes ago. But before he could get mad at Geri the dooe flung open. 

" Oh hey guys, Come in."  
Phil said happily as he turned around and walked off. Although the three men had only started getting along yesterday it seemed as if Phil was really giving them a chance. 

But Leo starred at the other man noticing he was soaking wet from bottom of his feet to the top of his head. 

" Phil who was at the door?"   
A voice called out it was different? The voice came from the kitchen. As Neymar's laugh could be heard from the kitchen as well. Leo and Geri both followed to the kitchen as Phil headed towards his bedroom. 

But before Phil could respond Leo entered the kitchen and hugged Neymar from behind. Which was a mistake as he felt his clothes become wet and a third man laugh. 

Leo felt himself blush hard again as he began pushing himself away from Neymar but instead Neymar turned around,pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the other man.

Leo considered that a victory as he sighed and let go letting Neymar hold him. 

Leo missed this, he missed the smell of vanilla Neymar always smelled like, he missed Neymar comforting him after a loss and he finally missed his touch. 

If Leo could take back what he had done to Neymar he would. If he could just take back the fact he pushed Neymar away. Hell Neymar could possibly still be with him if it weren't for the fact he pushed him away with horrid words. 

He was zoomed out of his thoughts as he heard Geri snicker and heard running footsteps. Neymar unwrapped his hands from Leo and gave him one last smile before walking off to take a seat on the dinning room chair. He then turned too see who the third man finally was. 

" Dani?"  
Dani looked up a small grin on his face from watching the two men come together.

" Its me Leo"   
Dani said as he then hugged Leo although it wasn't as long as Neymar's hug. 

" I couldn't let Ney come here alone"   
Dani said jokingly as he moved towards Neymar and affectionately messed with his hair. Making the other men whine and try to get away from him. 

Footsteps could be heard louder as Phil had finally arrived in the kitchen.

" Ney, Thiago is callin ya"   
Phil shouted out as he entered the kitchen making Neymar smile and grab Dani's hand running off to grab the phone.

Leo could see the other man basically melt at Neymar's smile. As he followed close behind. No one could resist Neymar's smile.

He managed to catch Phil also looking at Neymar longingly wishing it was him instead of Dani. It was silly sure but Leo could tell they were both jealous of Dani. There really was no reason to be Neymar probably saw Dani as a brother not a lover.

Me: Stop looking at Neymar like that. You look in love plus I can see the jealously in your eyes.

Geri's and Phil's phone dinged and Phil raised an eyebrow at him before opening up the message where he frowned down at the screen. Leo almost wanted to apologize as he saw Phil look a bit sadder more then usual. 

Phil: Well I am kinda in love with him and I'm not jealous of Dani he's my brother.

Leo felt himself pale at this. Phil couldn't be in love with Neymar he was inlove with Neymar. He felt his heart stir in his chest as he looked over at Phil who was avoiding everyone. Geri moved from his spot near Leo to walk up to Phil before also typing. 

Geri: It's okay Phil it'll uh- it'll be alright" 

Leo felt his heart pound at that as he looked over to see Geri wrapping his arms around Phil. Leo heart hurt he wanted Neymar but not if it was gonna be like this. Leo didn't need to look at Phil longer to know that the younger man was crying. 

" I'm sorry Phil, what are we even doing? This isn't worth it, I dont want to make you cry. I just I just want to know how Neymar feels about me"   
Leo managed to stutter out as he felt he was close to tears too. Geri sighed and reached out a hand to bring Leo into the hug as well.

" And I'm sorry Leo, making you jealous really wasn't worth it. I just wanna know how Neymar feels about me too. "   
Phil finished up as he grabbed Leo's hand too proving that he was being truthful. 

" hey guys I have an idea, WHY NOT TELL HIM?"   
Geri said basically yelling the last part out. Making both men wince at Geri's words. Geri was obviously tired of the other two men and their feelings. 

" But what if he rejects me?"   
Phil asked looking at Geri with feae in his eyes. 

" You never know if you don't try"   
Geri mumbled looking at both men making sure both men truly didn't know untill they tried. 

" What if he hates me? Like after I tell him?"   
Leo stuttered out looking at Geri for advice.

" He won't even if you wanted him to hate you he couldn't be able to. You know he's a lover"   
Geri said as he patted Leo's shoulder before looking at both of the men again. Phil was the first to respond as he nodded. 

" Okay, I I wanna tell Ney.  
Phil had responded as he moved himself away from the two of them. He looked scared but at the sametime ready to finally tell the other man his feelings. 

" Leo?"   
Geri asked looking at the player infront of him. Hoping he would agree and just get it over with. Leo sickly nodded and it was decided as the three of them made their way to the guest room where Neymar and Dani were. 

But just as Phil was about to open the door he heard soft giggling. 

"Dani stoppp"   
Leo heard Neymar softly whin 

" Why Ney? I missed you so much baby." 

Everyone breath stopped for a minute

Leo let out a bitter laugh 

" They're just really close of course"   
He whispered to the other two but the next thing Neymar says makes Leo stop in his tracks. 

" I missed you so much, now kiss me you loser" 

Leo couldn't stop himself as he slammed open the door. And was faced with something he never wanted to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm such a slut for this


	8. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life falls part but gets back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love mexico nt so fuckibg much and they deserve so much better I'm cryin

Shit Neymar that's fucking cold"   
Phil yelled as he jumped up from bed and try to get away from the cold water by entering the bathroom. Neymar had managed to get a water gun and start shooting Phil. After he had ignored the other man jokingly. Neymar had only giggled in response as he heard another man's voice. 

" Phillllllll"

 

" Dani?"   
Phil asked knowing it was the other man already. He smiled softly he actually did enjoy having Dani around.

" C'mon man get outta the bathroom its been too long since we've seen each other."   
Dani teased at him and Phil couldn't help it as he stupidly opened the bathroom door and got squirted even more. Till both the men ran out of water and made a run for it to the bathroom. Phil sighed as he cleaned the water off his face with a towel.

" I love you guys too"   
Phil shouted out with a sigh

Neymar had told him days before Dani would be coming too. But because Dani was a lazy fucker he waited a few days before also going to visit Phil.

He would probably be getting sick later even better. But just as he was about to change and dry himself. He heard rushed knocks on the door. He headed down the stairs attempting to not slip and die.  
He opended the door to see Leo and Geri which really wasn't surprising anymore. 

He didn't have time for much of a conversation as he invited them in and quickly headed out to change and dry himself. He changed into something more comfortable as he heard talking coming form downstairs. He managed to slip on some shorts and heard Neymar's phone ring. 

He made a grab for it and stalked down stairs. Making sure not to slip on puddles of water he left a few minutes before. Walking through the kitchen. It was almost softly tense it was an odd feeling.  
He couldn't help but smile at Neymar's grinning face as he grabbed the phone dragging Dani with him.

Leo somehow noticed Phil's rather too affectionate looks as he furisoly typed on his phone. Phil's smile quickly frowned as he read Leo's message he could always be so mean? Geri must have saw his frown as he approaches the other man hugging him. He loves Neymar he can't help it even if he tried, even if he wanted to.

And soon enough the three of them were wrapped into a crying warm hug. Feelings were shared. And both men came to the conclusion that they would have to tell Neymar. It really was now or never and Phil didn't want it to be never.

Phil didn't really expect today to be the day he told his love of his life that he well loves him. He knew things could go wrong any minute now. And from the looks of it Leo looked just as stressed as he did. 

They slowly made their way upstairs Geri following close behind them but just as Leo was about to open Neymar's bedroom door. He heard Dani speak up and Phil's heart stopped for a spilt second. 

" Why Ney? I missed you so much baby."   
Dani's rather too affectionate voice rang through Phil's ear he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dani and Neymar both had told everyone that they were brothers and that defended how close they were. But that didn't seem like the case.

Nobody said anything for a minute as he looked at the two other man to see if he was hearing this call correctly.

Leo let out a laugh 

" They're just really close of course"   
He whispered to Phil and Geri. But Phil could see the worriedness and the brink of heartbreak in Leo's eyes. And soon he would also have that look in his eyes as the next thing he heard would forever hurt him.

" I missed you so much, now kiss me you loser" 

He thickly swallowed and turned to look at Geri he was giving him an apologetic look. And held out his hands to offer Phil a hug which he would have accepted if it weren't for the fact Leo slammed opened the door. 

And Phil managed to turn around to see Dani and Neymar both in bed Dani on top of the smaller man kissing him deeply. Till he saw the three pair of eyes watching them. Neymsr quickly pushed Dani off and blushed hard. 

" Hi guys?"   
Neymar said as he pulled the blanket over him rather quickly over his lower half. Thinking of what he was hiding made Phil blush and feel worse at the same time. 

" What the hell."   
Leo managed out being the first one to speak as you could basically see his eyes go red with anger? Maybe jealously combinded. And Phil really couldn't help the tears that began to start to drip down his cheeks. 

Dani starred at the two other man weirdly and that's how he knew that Dani knew that he knew about his and Leo's dumb crush. He could die right now if he could but Geri's hold him back from running away. Dani with the new found knowledge pulls Neymar close to him and whispered something.

Neymar looked at the other two in shock 

" I'm sorry"   
He muttered first looking at both Leo and Phil. He really did mean it because he looked straight at both of them. 

Phil could feel his humiliation run through his vains. This was the worst idea he could have ever had. Leo looked less angry and more sad at this point as he heard the man sigh. 

" Its its okay Neymar I know you don't feel the same way and I'm not gonna force you to look at me like that."   
Leo said as he avoided the other man's glaze. Leo falling in love with his best friend was such a cliche but Phil could tell Leo hoped it would have came true. 

" I love you Leo, I've always loved you but not in the way you love me. And if I could I would love you like that but I can't and I'm sorry"   
Neymsr finished up he could see the tears in his eyes. And Phil felt even worse for Neymar. He had pulled all this shit on him. 

Leo seemed satisfied as someone who just had their heart broken can be. As he nodded before walking over to Neymar and hugging him. Neymar seemed to whisper something in Leo's ear before Leo made an exit.

" hey I gotta go with Leo but if anything happens message me and I'll be there for you"   
Geri had said in Phil's ear before following Leo outside. Phil nodded he had probably been left with the worst part. Because if it ended bad he would be stuck at his own home with the two other men. 

" Phil?"   
Neymar said more in an asking way 

" Do you love me like that?" 

" Yeah" 

" I should have told you about Dani. I'm sorry"   
Phil managed to look up at Neymar to see Dani storking Neymar's hand softly while Neymar was already on the verge of hardcore crying. And with Phil practically sobbing it only made it that much worse for everyone.

 

" No Neymar listen you are my best friend and practically my twin. And I know you don't look at me the same way. But I want you to be happy even if its not with me"   
Phil finally let out as he tried in vain to get rid of his tears that were flooding his face. Neymar shook his head but smiled at the man. 

" Come here Phil. I hooe you know that this hurt me a lot more then you think. And this is different then the Leo thing. Because you're my best friend"   
Neymar said in between sobs as he held Phil closely to him making sure he would never get away. Phil felt a soothing hand rub his back and he knew it was Dani and he cried harder. He loves Dani he didn't want to do this to him too. 

Things were hard after Dani and Neymar were now more affectionate it hurt Phil's heart. Leo didn't come to visit anymore after that Neymar and Dani only stayed for a week as they left for Paris after. 

Leo, Geri and Luis visited him once Neymar was gone. They ahd explained to him it was better for Leo to see nothing related to Neymar for a while. Phil couldn't help but agree with that but he didn't want to personally do that after all Neymar is his best friend. 

The season went on Phil had managed to barley squeeze himself into the Barca family. But once he did Phil couldn't help but fall in love not romantically but platonic wise. And Phil didn't mind that at all. Phil and Leo managed to get closer together closer then Leo and Neymar could ever get it. 

And one day when they're on the floor siting next to each after they had won a game. Leo leans in and Phil leans in and they are kissing soft and passionately. 

" I love you" 

" I love you so much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Neymar with too many people


End file.
